Joshua Poteat
Joshua Poteat (born 1971)Poteat, Joshua, 1971- , VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2015. is an American poet. Life Poteat earned a B.A. in English from the University of North Carolina, Wilmington, in 1993, and an M.F.A. in writing from Virginia Commonwealth University in May 1997. Poteat's books of poems include Ornithologies (Anhinga, 2006) and Illustrating the Machine that Makes the World (University of Georgia Press/''Virginia Quarterly Review'', 2009), as well as a chapbook, Meditations. He was named the 2011-2012 Donaldson writer in residence at The College of William & Mary. Poteat is also an assemblage artist of sorts, making light boxes and ink transfers out of found materials, and collaborating with the designer Roberto Ventura on art installations, one of which won Best in Show for InLight 2009. Poteat lives in Richmond, Virginia, with his wife, poet Allison Titus. He works as an editor at the Martin Agency. Writing Melanie Drane, at ForeWord Magazine, stated in May 2006: “Joshua Poteat’s stunning début has received the Anhinga Prize for Poetry, selected by Campbell McGrath. Poteat’s poems are suffused with the cognizance that ‘nothing in this world is ours.’ Each image teeters on an unsustainable, exquisite edge." Mary Oliver, a judge for the 2004 Poetry Society of America’s Chapbook Award, stated that: “It is a lyricism that reminds me of James Wright, and this I mean certainly as praise, when he employed, as I called it, an intensified vernacular—throwing me off my stride, gathering me to him by the detail of some earnest and often terrible beauty, in the easy language of our country with its sweet, oiled syntax…" Darren Morris, a reviewer for Style Weekly, said in 2006 that: “Be careful when reading Ornithologies by Joshua Poteat. His poems are so mysterious, eloquent and downright powerful, they may ruin you with beauty. Good poetry calls attention to what would otherwise be overlooked, but the best poetry changes us." Recognition Memorials won the Poetry Society of America 2004 National Chapbook Award. Poeteat's debut full-length collection, Ornithologies, was selected by Campbell McGrath for the 2006 Anhinga Poetry Prize. He has won prizes and fellowships from bodies including the Literary Review, Bellingham Revie, Millay Colony, Virginia Commission for the Arts, and Virginia Center for Creative Arts. Publications Poetry * Meditations (chapboook). New York: Poetry Society of America, 2004. * Ornithologies. Tallahassee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2006. * Illustrating the machine that makes the world: From J.G. Heck’s 1851 Pictorial Archive of Nature and Science: Poems. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2009. *''For the Animal'' (chapbook). Tucson, AZ: New Michigan Press, 2013. *''The Scenery of Farewell (and Hello again)'' (chapbook). Diode Press, 2014.Anna Journey, "The River's Asylum: Joshua Poteat's steampunk pastoral," Kenyon Review, Summer 2014, KR Online. Web, Dec. 6, 2015. *''The Regret Histories: Poems''. New York: Harper Perennial, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joshua Poteat, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2015. See also List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Joshua Poteat at Blackbird (7 poems) *Joshua Poteat at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;Books *Joshua Poteat at Amazon.com ;About *Allison Titus, 32; and Joshua Poteat, 37; poets", Style Weekly *Joshua Poteat Official website *"The River's Asylum: Joshua Poteat's steampunk pastoral" by Anna Journey, Kenyon Review Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:People from Richmond, Virginia Category:American male poets Category:University of North Carolina at Wilmington alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets